


Day 4: On a Date

by Lilbug121



Series: Floyd/Janice/Zoot 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of a 30 day challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: On a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is a day late :(. Some stuff came up with school. I expect this might happen a few more times, but I fully intend on finishing this series.

It was always a little hard for Floyd and Janice to get Zoot to come on dates with them; of course he loved spending time with them, but dates meant a lot of things he didn’t particularly like. Bright lights for one, and Zoot had decided that, for better or worse, between stage lights and set lights there had been and would continue to be more than enough of that in his life already. And on top of that, a lot of loud noises, which was something a bit more peculiar. Music, of course, was supposed to be loud, and that was always something welcome; and their usual household chaos seemed to have a strange rhythm itself, becoming something familiar and comfortable. But this was just loud discordant and unfamiliar ambient noise, which was fine if he could sleep through it when it got to be too much, which he often did. But you can’t exactly do that on a date. And dates were supposed to be enjoyable after all, they all understood that. And understanding that, they did manage to make things work.

Ice cream shops are loud with children and bright with fluorescent bulbs that buzz just softly enough that you’re unsure of what, exactly, is it that’s bothering you so much. Zoot cringes inwardly and almost wished he’d waited outside. Almost, but Floyd is squeezing his hand, and Janice comes back with their ice cream pretty quickly, so it doesn’t have a chance to become a problem. They eat on a bench outside because it was a very nice day, but also because it was quieter and less harshly lit. And after that point, Zoot decides, it isn’t very bad at all. In fact, it does become rather enjoyable. Floyd gets soft serve in his moustache and Janice and Zoot giggle until he notices, and he laughs too because it’s just the sort of thing that keeps happening to him. Janice fails to convince Floyd that frozen yogurt tastes the same as ice cream (“I’m not saying it ain’t good, hun, I’m saying it ain’t the same”). And the sidewalk is wide enough for all three of them to hold hands for the short walk home.


End file.
